THE LOCAL IMMUNE RESPONSE IN RHEUMATOID SYNOVITIS: An attempt to identify the antigen(s) responsible for RA synovitis through studies of the structure and specificity of synovial IgG and an investigation of whether RF contributes to joint inflammation by interference with solubilization of Ab:Ag complexes by complement.